


Better Late Than Never

by Yurika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically me writing a fiction where Keith apologizes to Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, M/M, Misgendering, Problematic teenage behavior, Underage Drinking, Unreliable Narrator, because that one is long overdue in my opinion, problematic adult behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: “Keith,” Lance smiled, was he shy? Was that a blush or was Keith’s booze filled mind letting him see things? “He’s like the future.”Keith’s brain froze over. What? Did Lance really say that?[...]“Keith!”“Hm?” Oh right, his turn. “Truth.” He took another sip from the bottle as he waited for the question, ready to get it over with.“Same question.” Allura grinned. “The one Katie asked Lance.” She then clarified after seeing Keith’s very concentrated face.It was the second time that Keith’s brain froze over and somehow he felt less drunk and more sober. Which wasn’t helping him to sort his answer out. So he blurted the first name out that came to his mind.“Lance.” He said which even confused him but he didn’t wonder he was drunk.“Oh?” All eyes were on him. Well here goes nothing. He didn’t exactly know what to answer, he hadn’t thought this through.“Yah.” He drawled and then added. “Would be a pain to be stuck with him forever.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SearchingForMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingForMercury/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Hey!  
> my third voltron fanfiction! Yay!!!  
> I wanted to post this as a long one shot that was 10k words long  
> but then I decided against it because of reasons
> 
> Also my friends, In the beginning of the fic Pidge is called Katie. Thus her real name  
> later in the fic it will change to Pidge though
> 
> Anyways have fun while reading!

It was the last night they would spend together, the last day as high school students that were living a carefree life. From now on it would mean either going into a job, applying for college or just doing nothing even. In the end all of it meant being separated from one another. The Voltron Gang as they called themselves would be no more. Maybe if they kept texting in their group chat but even that was just a distant hope.

Keith stretched his legs before he crossed them again.

“Hey give that back!” Lance shouted from across the room.

Keith meanwhile couldn’t grip a proper thought, everything was a bit woozy and swimmy and hell he was so tired. He placed the bottle against his lip and took another sip. The burning of the alcohol let his eyes water a bit. Worst feeling yet best results. His vision all blurry he tried to focus on what they did. They were playing truth or dare? He wasn’t sure anymore. His eyes glued on Katie, she was the next one.

He closed his hands over his ears when she suddenly began screaming ‘I’m gay for Beyoncé’ on the top of her lungs. She chose dare apparently. Keith laughed, at least that was what he thought he did. Everybody was laughing. It all bubbled down to someone wheezing like a horse and someone else nearly crying on the ground. Man he’d miss these idiots he called his friends. Their Voltron gang as they named their group. Who’d even come up with that name? He laughed to himself.

Yeah right, it was an insider because of Allura’s uncle Coran. That man was the G. He had this whole story planned out about galaxy saving teens in a huge mech and called them Voltron. Keith remembered something about lions distantly. That was how they began calling themselves the Voltron gang. The saviors of their fucked up little galaxy which housed this fucked up place called earth that was going to shit anyways. Woah stop. Full stop. His booze filled mind was making him an emo again. He had promised to stop that. He laughed to himself before Katie’s voice brought him back.

“Hey, Lance.” She said. She was probably the only one of them still sober. She didn’t drink. “You can choose one person in this room that can leave, the rest of us have to stay here for all eternity and rot away, who’d you choose?”

Had Lance chosen truth? He must’ve gotten tired from all those dares. Keith looked at Lance, tried to focus on that poor guy. Who could think about that in their situation anyways? They were drunk! He yawned before he caught Lance saying his names. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling tired at all. He watched Lance through the blur around the edges of his vision.

“Keith,” Lance smiled, was he shy? Was that a blush or was Keith’s booze filled mind letting him see things? “He’s like the future.”

Keith’s brain froze over. What? Did Lance really say that?

“Gay!” One of them suddenly shouted. Everybody laughed.

Okay maybe not the best answer into a room full of drunk teens.

“Hey it wasn’t-!” Lance didn’t even get the chance to end his protest when a new wave of laughter filled the room. Keith was laughing too, how couldn’t he? It was funny. Lance’s answer. It made Keith feel weird things which made him laugh even more.

Lance was still grumbling before he turned to Allura and the game continued. Keith was still caught up with that answer. Funny. Weird even. Keith’s chest was feeling all swimmy and confused and butterfly-y that was not how he was supposed to feel. At least that was what he thought. One did not feel that way about something like that right?

“Keith!”

“Hm?” Oh right, his turn. “Truth.” He took another sip from the bottle as he waited for the question, ready to get it over with.

“Same question.” Allura grinned. “The one Katie asked Lance.” She then clarified after seeing Keith’s very concentrated face.

It was the second time that Keith’s brain froze over and somehow he felt less drunk and more sober. Which wasn’t helping him to sort his answer out. So he blurted the first name out that came to his mind.

“Lance.” He said which even confused him but he didn’t wonder he was drunk.

“Oh?” All eyes were on him. Well here goes nothing. He didn’t exactly know what to answer, he hadn’t thought this through.

“Yah.” He drawled and then added. “Would be a pain to be stuck with him forever.”

First there was silence and then the room roared in laughter. So did Keith. He laughed. But something was off about the whole laughing and joking after that point of the evening. Something… was missing. Keith couldn’t exactly put his finger on it and at some point he was actually too drunk to care. But that weird feeling didn’t let itself be shaken off even after the night ended and he woke up with the worst hangover on Shiro’s couch the next day. But at that point he was past the whole weird feeling thing and his only concern was to get a boiling hot coffee to make his day even bearable.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

College. College! Keith had made it here in one piece. He set his luggage down on the ground of his dorm room. Hopefully the person he’d house with would be bearable. He stretched while a small groan left his mouth. After seven hours in a bus he felt like he was more of a corpse than a living human; his limbs were still feeling cold and stiff. He rubbed over his arms before he sat down on the bed. Once, twice bounced on it to test his mattress. It wasn’t like his own bed at home but it would do was his conclusion before he stood up and started unpacking. He should get that out of the way before he even thought of relaxing.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After some time he’d settled in and was lying on his bed; trying to get some proper rest. He yawned turning to his side, putting one of his arms under his pillow and using his other to look into their group chat. The Voltron Gang it read on top.

[05:23 pm] **Keith:** Hey.  
[05:24 pm] **Pidgiebird:** Hey Keith!  
[05:24 pm] **Keith:** Your name…  
[05:24 pm] **Pidgiebird:** I'm so going to kill him...

Keith laughed, he could only imagine how Katie ran down the flight of stairs to her brother’s room before starting one of their fights about calling Katie Pidge. Or in this case Pidgiebird. It was this long time battle between them. Matt would change her Name on Line to Pidge and she’d get mad and lecture him about it. It was one of those things that always brought some color into their group. Keith was still smiling when his phone vibrated.

[05:26 pm] **Allura:**  Keith u arrive at college?  
[05:27 pm] **Keith:**  Yep. Arranged everything too.  
[05:27 pm] **Allura:**  Neat!  
[05:28 pm] **Hunk:**  Anybody hear of Lance recently?  
[05:29 pm] **Keith:**  No why?  
[05:31 pm] **Hunk:**  Huh… Nevermind

Keith pulled up an eyebrow at that. He exited the group chat and opened a private chat with Lance.

[05:32 pm] **Keith:** Hey buddy!

Keith waited. And waited. Ok this was weird. Normally Lance answered right away. Did he have something to do? Keith put his phone aside and stood up. Worry eating away at his mind as he looked out of the window. Now that he thought about it Lance had been awfully quiet in their group chat recently. He’d normally be the one to make lame one-liners or send stupid memes to all of them after midnight. How hadn’t Keith noticed until now? He began pacing in the room, his bottom lip between his teeth. Was Lance alright? He should write Hunk. He’d definitely know. So his phone back in his hands he sat down.

[05:44 pm] **Keith:** Hunk, what’s up with Lance?

Okay that Hunk didn’t answer right away was normal. He didn’t actually hang around his Phone that much.

[05:51 pm] **Hunk:** Nothing  
[05:51 pm]  **Keith:** He doesn’t answer my texts…  
[05:52 pm] **Hunk:** Weird…

Then nothing else came. Should Keith be worried about Lance and his relationship? Did Lance want to stop being friends? Was this what this was?

[05:56 pm] **Keith:** Are you sure he’s alright?  
[05:58 pm] **Hunk:** Yes. Maybe he’s busy with college

Keith’s eyes widened at that. Lance hadn’t written anything about college into their group. He hadn’t told Keith privately either. Hadn’t they been on better terms recently? What happened? His mind was racing as he tried put the puzzle pieces together. Did Keith do something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything, he’d always been the same to him. From start to end.

[05:59 pm] **Keith:** Cool… Why didn’t he tell anyone though?  
[06:00 pm] **Hunk:** Oh I thought you knew

Ok _that_ was definitely weird.

[06:01 pm] **Keith:** Did he tell everybody else?  
[06:02 pm] **Hunk:** I don’t know  
[06:02 pm] **Keith:** Hunk why did you even ask if anybody heard of him if you know the most???  
[06:04 pm] **Hunk:** Because he’s been oddly quiet these past days. I thought one of you knew why…

Keith stood up. Okay he wouldn’t be able to relax even if he wanted. He exited the room after grabbing his keys and jacket. Lance and quiet? Those two didn’t go well. Silent Lance meant a lot of thinking and Keith knew with what Lance could get caught up when he was alone in his mind…

_“Hey Keith…” Keith looked over at Lance. The normally energetic teen was looking on his fingers, even pinching his own palm. “Do you think everyone…” A Pause. “You know never mind.”_

_“Lance?” Keith didn’t actually know why he had grabbed Lance’s wrist when the other was about to stand up and leave. “What’s up?”_

_Lance looked like he was fighting with himself, his eyes fleeing Keith’s as he opened his mouth and closed it again. This was the first time that Keith saw Lance this insecure._

_“Am I good friend?”_

_Keith was taken aback, his face scrunched up in confusion. What kind of question was that? “What do you mean?”_

_Lance looked onto the ground before he began talking slowly. “I-“ He paused again. “This is stupid.” That was when Lance stood up. “Forget what I said.”_

_Keith wanted to reach out for Lance, his hand tried to catch Lance’s wrist once more, wanted to pull him back. But in the end his hand only hovered in the air as he watched Lance leave._

On a different occasion.

_“Do you think I’m replaceable?”_

_What was Lance talking about? Keith looked at him his eyebrow raised he waited._

_“I mean…” Lance seemed to fight with himself. “Would anybody be sad if I left?”_

_“Of course.” Keith paused. “What kinda question is that?”_

_Lance didn’t answer, he just looked so lost all of a sudden. His eyes searching for something on the ground. His face riddled with hurt, uncertainty even._

_“Just a question.” He laughed, that lost look replaced by a big smile and a loud laugh. “Oh my god is that Allura?!” Then he was up and left quickly._

Now that Keith thought back he could clearly see that something had been up with Lance. To that time Keith hadn’t really paid any attention to it. Lance tended to ask weird question beside his totally over the top character and demeanor. Keith huffed a breath as he exited the dorm building. This would be a long day.

[06:13 pm] **Keith:** Tell me if he gets in touch  
[06:14 pm] **Hunk:** Sure

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was towards night that Keith returned. He felt fidgety and totally not ready to talk to his roommate. A breath left his mouth before he turned the key in its lock and entered the room. As he had guessed the guy who’d room with him was already there and settled in.

“Hey.” Keith said after closing the door behind him. He had to keep a laugh from escaping when he saw how the guy startled up.

The teen was straightening his clothes and righting his glasses before he held out his hand and said. “Hey, name’s Adam.”

Keith took the offered hand in a handshake. “Keith.” He answered curtly.

Then there was some silence as they stared at each other and tried to find a topic to talk. Great Keith thought to himself. A socially stunted person just like himself. This would be the best conversation he would ever have!

“Soo…” Adam said. “How are you?” He added slowly, his brows doing weird things in his face as he tried to figure out a facial expression.

This time though, this time Keith couldn’t keep his laugh caged. First he let out an amused snort before a fit of laughter left him. Then he tried to regain his composure and began muttering ‘sorry’ between breaths. Soon Adam joined in though. It wasn’t awkward as they laughed and laughed and laughed until they were silenced by someone shouting.

“Keep it down.”

Keith cleared his throat. “I’m fine by the way.” He then said with a grin. “How about you?”

The amusement in the air lingered and they tried their best to not end up laughing like two idiots again. “Same here.”

“What’s you major?” Keith asked as he walked past Adam and sat down on his bed.

“Photography.”

“Oh cool.” Keith paused. He knew this strangers major before he got to know Lance’s. That left a weird feeling in his chest. It was heavy. Made his mood sour.

“Yours?”

That pulled Keith out of his thoughts. “Uh, yeah. Literature.”

“Oh that’s interesting!” Adam said as he sat down. “Hey everything alright?”

Keith looked up at Adam. How had Adam noticed Keith was having some sort of existential crisis about his friendship with Lance? Well he hadn’t guessed that but he had noticed Keith being not on the top of his game.

“Yeah.” Keith finally answered after the first wave of confusion washed past him.

“Okay.”

Then there was silence. And Keith sure was happy for that. He needed to sort his mind. This was taking too much of a toll on his analytical social skills, which weren’t a lot to begin with. A sigh left him. Then his phone vibrated. Quickly he took it into his hand hoping for it to be Hunk. His face fell though, it was only their group. He sighed and wanted to put his phone away when it vibrated again. There was a part of his brain that was keen on not looking since he didn’t want to be disappointed but in the end he still looked. His heart pounded as he opened Hunk’s chat.

[09:47 pm] **Hunk:** He’s fine.  
[09:47 pm] **Keith:** That’s good to hear! Why doesn’t he answer me though…  
[09:48 pm] **Hunk:** I don’t know. Ask him.

Keith let out a breath as he flopped down onto his bed.

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, just been a long day…”

“I see…”

Silence again, much welcome silence. Keith just heard a few rustling sounds coming from Adam’s side before the lights were turned off and Adam apparently settled into bed. Keith’s grip around his phone tightened before he put the offending object in front of his eyes. He blinked several times at the bright light before turning it down to a minimum and opening Lance’s chat.

[05:32 pm] **Keith:** Hey buddy.

What Keith had written was still there. All alone. Left behind. He bit the inside of his cheek as he began typing.

[09:51 pm] **Keith:** Dude why are you ignoring me?

That was the only thing he sent. Then he put his phone beside his pillow and closed his eyes. Lance still wasn’t answering. This was weird. Just too weird. Keith turned around in his bed. Before he stood up with a string of curses leaving his mouth. He had forgotten to change into his sleeping attire. He was really out of it… Why was this even taking this much of a toll on him? Lance not answering… It sure didn’t have any deeper meaning.

Keith changed quickly and just flopped face first onto the bed, checking his phone one last time before he decided that he was exhausted and needed that sleep. Sleep, which refused itself to him. What a lucky bastard he was. A long breath left him before he decided that he would stop moving so that he could trick his mind into sleep. Katie had told him about that trick. It worked sometimes. Not always but often enough. So Keith stopped moving which didn’t mean that his mind stopped plaguing him with all the thoughts that he actually wanted to ignore forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> I will update this little story every sunday so stay tuned!!!   
> (I mean it's 2 a.m. here so it is technically already sunday gahaha)

A whole week had passed and there was still no answer from Lance. Worry was eating away at Keith’s mind. It was so bad that he pestered Hunk about Lance, asked at least once a day how Lance was. If he was doing alright. If he hated Keith. Well, the last part he never sent Hunk; he only typed it up to delete it again. It was getting ridiculous and surly out of hand. He exhaled sharply through his nose. Waiting never had been his strong suit yet there he was waiting for an answer from Lance and at that specific time of day for Adam in the campus’ cafeteria. 

His foot was tapping on the floor, his leg bouncing in the process when a flash of white hair caught his attention. Long white hair. Hanging in a loose braid over one shoulder that was clothed in a black leather jacket. Wow. That guy looked edgy. Clothes from hot topic much. Keith snorted. He was about to look away when someone joined that guy. Someone Keith knew all too well. Keith’s eyes widened, his chin falling as he stared even harder than before. He went as far as to stand up. Lance? Why was Lance at Keith’s college? More importantly. Why didn’t Keith know about this? He didn’t know how he got there but apparently his body had developed a mind of its own since he was standing right behind Lance as he stared at the back of Lance’s head. The white hair guy in return was staring at Keith which was not even important. Until said person pointed with his finger towards Keith to get Lance to turn around. That Lance did. His reaction ridiculous if Keith wasn’t too caught up with staring.   
  
So both of them stared. A long time they only stared at each other. Until Keith’s anger caught up with his current situation. Words leaving him before he could even think what he was saying; not to mention stop if it was uncalled for.   
  
“Why the hell are you ignoring me?” Keith growled, his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest.   
  
“Wait, what?” Lance asked eyes narrowing down as he concentrated on Keith’s face.   
  
“Yes you heard right. Why are you ignoring me, you dick.”   
  
“Okay, now that’s-”   
  
“You shut up hot topic.” Keith snapped at white hair dude.   
  
“Hot topic?”   
  
Keith was considering to strangle annoying white hair dude when Lance interrupted that train of thought.   
  
“What the fuck is your damn problem?” Lance hissed. He was standing in Keith’s personal bubble, his face close to Keith’s.   
  
“My problem is-”   
  
“You know what. Just shut up for once. I don’t care.” Lance grabbed for his bag. “When I saw you I thought…” Lance threw his hand into the air in a show of being done, a strangled moan leaving him. “You know what. Forget it.” He put the sling of his bag around his shoulder. “Their name is Lotor by the way.” Lance threw Keith a venomous look before stepping around Keith, turning away from him with a very graceful half turn and stalking off after saying. “Let’s leave, Lotor. There's nothing left to say.”   
  
And that was how Lance and hot topic -Lotor- left him all alone standing in the middle of the cafeteria while everyone stared at him until he was sure that the stares were turning him into swiss cheese. Keith let out a sound of anger before he turned around and was about to return to the table he sat at before when he noticed that Adam was holding his bag and waiting for him at the door to the cafeteria.  _ Please god tell me he didn’t see that. _ Keith thought as he walked up to Adam, hands buried deep in his pockets, he nodded a greeting, took his bag and both of them left the scene.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
“Sooo…” Adam started as they seated themselves beneath a tree.   
  
“You saw that right…”   
  
“Yep.” Adam popped the ‘p’, a pitying little smile on his face.   
  
“Wishing for you to forget it impossible?”   
  
“Yep.” Again he popped the ‘p’, his lips pursing before he turned to Keith with a more serious face. “Look-”   
  
“I know, what I did was wrong.” Keith interrupted him.   
  
“No… I mean yes-” Adam sighed. “Listen, Keith. I don’t want to let the being older thing into this. But please listen to me as an older brother here.”   
  
That caught Keith’s attention. It reminded him of the time with Shiro. The time Shiro made him realise that he was heading into a slope in his life. A slope he’d never get out of if he didn’t change his own ways. Keith didn’t dare interrupt Adam as he began talking.   
  
“Look, I understand you’re angry. And I have this feeling that the past week of sighing and barely sleeping at night was because of that guy.”   
  
Keith made a sound that came from his chest that resembled a laugh but only meant he wasn’t disagreeing with Adam.   
  
“But. If you want to talk to him, maybe next time, don’t act like an ass.”   
  
“Hey!” Keith looked at Adam, eyes wide and pride hurt. “I wasn- He was being an ass too!”   
  
Adam ignored Keith’s outburst as he said. “He ignored you this past week, right?”   
  
Keith looked away from Adam, suddenly the grass underneath him seemed to be so interesting. How green it was. Keith screwed up his face. It was too happy for its own good. Damn this grass and its false promises.   
  
“I take the silence as a yes.” Adam said after a while. “Didn’t you think that you did something wrong, maybe?”   
  
Keith looked up, his eyebrows screwed together. “I did! But I can’t- I don’t get it…”   
  
Silence was what followed. Adam leaned back against the tree before he talked up again. “You know. You could ask him.”   
  
“How?” Keith’s head turned to Adam in a sharp movement. “How after fucking that up royaly back there.” He looked back down and pulled at the grass underneath him, letting his anger out on it.   
  
Silence again but this time it was shorter than before. Keith felt a delicately placed hand on his shoulder so he looked back at Adam.   
  
“It doesn't hurt to try again.” Adam smiled.   
  
“He… He didn’t even tell me he was here Adam. He clearly doesn’t want to talk to me…”   
  
Adam sighed. “Look, Keith. That Lance guy was expecting something from you. It was obvious in the way he looked, stood, even the way he talked.”   
  
Keith’s eyes wandered, he ripped a bit from the grass and started playing with it between his fingers as he opted for only listening for the time being.   
  
“I can arrange something if you want.” Adam paused. “Like having the two of you meet again.”   
  
Keith’s head snapped towards Adam. “What?”   
  
“Yep.” Adam smiled, sliding his glasses up his nose. “I see him sometimes on my way to class. Could arrange something for next tuesday. You'd have enough time to prepare and it wouldn't be too late. Timing's the key.”   
  
Keith stared. And then stared. And then stared some more. Another chance to talk to Lance? That sounded too good to be true. He didn’t know how he ended up that way but he found himself hugging Adam. Keith wasn’t the type for any kind of casual physical contact but recently a lot had changed and could only be described with one word: weird. Everything was going around the only guy that managed to mess with him in the first place. Lance. So this little hug was a minor reaction to the sudden surge of relief that washed through him. Having a second chance with Lance. Meeting him to make things better. It meant the world to him. He let go of Adam after an awkward amount of time passed then he cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the grass again.   
  
“Promise me one thing though.”   
  
He knew it! There was a catch to it. Keith’s face fell. But he listened. He’d do anything to talk to Lance again.   
  
“Try being nice next time.”   
  
Keith looked up, he saw that knowing brother like smile on Adam’s face. It reminded him so much of Shiro it was uncanny. He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know how he was supposed to stay calm with the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts in his mind. But until next tuesday he had six days and he’d use those six days to get a grip. He didn't want to screw up. He wanted to understand what he did wrong. He didn’t want Lance to hate him. He’d never want that.   
  
Adam stood up, after brushing the dirt off his pants he held his hand out for Keith. “Let’s get something to eat.”   
  
Keith nodded as he took the offered hand. His head was in a mess but he’d work through this. Somehow… he’d manage.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Just as the previous nights Keith was staring at his phone intently. On Lance’s chat to be more precise, expecting something to change magically. He was at a loss. The whole situation was only getting worse. He had started to miss Lance’s stupid jokes and memes. Before noticing that he was being vehemently ignored and maybe even hated by Lance he hadn’t even noticed the absence of these things. He was such an asshole for only starting to miss everything when he was about to lose it. Or lost it already. Why was he one of those guys he saw on tv that only realised how important a person was to them after losing said person? Keith let out a sigh before he switched the chat to Shiro’s.   
  
[11:22 pm]  **Keith:** Shiro?   
  
Keith let the phone fall beside his head as he turned onto his back and stared up to the ceiling. Adam was reading some sort of book so they hadn’t turned the lights off yet. Then his phone buzzed.   
  
[11:23 pm]  **Shiro:** Yes?   
  
A smile pulled at Keith’s lips. At least something was going right for once.   
  
[11:24 pm]  **Keith:** Do you know why Lance is ignoring me?   
[11:24 pm]  **Shiro:** He’s ignoring you?   
[11:25 pm]  **Keith:** Yes...   
[11:26 pm]  **Shiro:** That’s unlike him   
[11:26 pm]  **Keith:** You tell me…   
[11:27 pm]  **Keith:** Do you think he hates me?   
  
Keith swallowed against the bile building up in his throat. He wouldn't be able to deal with Lance hating him. He didn’t even know why he cared so much about Lance hating him or not. Normally if someone were to hate him he’d just put it into the box of ‘I don’t care’ in his mind. But then again, normally he didn’t build a good friendship with someone who then ended up hating him. He let out a shaky breath.   
  
[11:30 pm]  **Shiro:** No. Lance doesn’t hate, he isn’t the type   
[11:31 pm]  **Keith:** Then why is he ignoring me? What did I do?   
  
Some time passed and Shiro still hadn’t answered. Impatience got the better of Keith so he began typing.   
  
[11:36 pm]  **Keith:** Adam said I should ask him but how am I supposed to do that if I can’t really talk to him at all… I end up getting angry and I just can’t stop myself before something stupid leaves my mouth   
[11:38 pm]  **Shiro:** Adam?   
[11:39 pm]  **Keith:** Oh right, my roomies name.   
[11:40 pm]  **Shiro:** What? Hang on.   
  
Keith drew up an eyebrow. He put his phone aside and sat up in his bed. Then he heard some weird sound from Adam’s direction. He had thrown his book aside and was gaping at his phone. Keith drew his eyebrows together as he looked at Adam. He was acting weird.   
  
“You know Shiro? You’re  _ that _ Keith?” Adam blurted out suddenly.   
  
“Yes…?” Keith said slowly. Wait. Wow. Wait. “You know Shiro?” Well that was unexpected.   
  
“Yes, he’s my boyfriend.” Adam's voice was filled with pride. The vulnerable honesty of his words were hanging in the room.   
  
Keith though, was in shock. His eyes widened. Then he sat down shoulders sagging. His mind was racing. Shiro had a boyfriend? Why didn’t he tell Keith before?   
  
“Sh-” He drew in a breath. “Shiro’s boyfriend?” His eyes were searching for some answers in Adam’s eyes. Adam though looked hurt all of a sudden.   
  
“He didn’t tell you?” Adam’s whole figure depleted, his eyes turned to the ground after Keith shook his head. Adam’s face hard to read. “You were good friends, right?”   
  
“He’s like a brother to me.” Keith said, then bit the inside of his cheek. This didn’t feel right.   
  
“And… he didn’t tell you…” Adam’s voice was shaking. “I thought-” He paused. “Nevermind.” There was a weak smile on his face before he turned his phone off and laid down. “Good night Keith.”

Then the whole room darkened after Adam turned the light beside his bed off.

Keith took his phone, which was vibrating wildly on Keith’s bed.

[11:51 pm]  **Shiro:** Oh shit.   
[11:51 pm]  **Shiro:** Oh fuck.   
[11:52 pm]  **Keith:** Shiro?   
[11:52 pm]  **Shiro:** Is Adam there?   
[11:52 pm]  **Keith:** Yes he just lay down.

Keith drew in a sharp breath. He hadn’t just screwed Shiro’s relationship over right?   
  
[11:53 pm]  **Shiro** : Fuck my life. Why am I so stupid?   
[11:53 pm]  **Keith:** Why didn’t you tell me?   
[11:54 pm]  **Shiro:** I was going to! When we got together two years back… But things got in the way. And then I just… I don’t know ok?!   
  
Keith’s eyes widened; two years… His phone vibrated again.   
  
[11:55 pm]  **Shiro:** Can you give Adam? He turned his phone off, I can’t reach him.   
  
Keith looked at Adam, under the covers it looked like the other was shaking.   
  
“Adam?”   
  
“Don’t-” Adam drew in a sharp breath, his voice was tight. “I don’t want to talk right now.”   
  
Keith nodded.   
  
[11:56 pm]  **Keith:** He doesn’t want to talk…   
[11:56 pm]  **Shiro:** Great. Just great.   
  
Then Keith’s phone began buzzing. Shiro was calling him! Keith picked up quickly.   
  
“Turn on the speakers.”   
  
Keith nodded, as if Shiro could see him and then turned the speakers on.   
  
“I did.” He whispered.   
  
“Adam.”   
  
Keith was watching Adam while he listened to Shiro. There was a stir under the covers. It was obvious that Adam was listening too but he didn't answer Shiro.   
  
“Adam. I’m sorry. Please talk to me.”   
  
Still no word from Adam. Keith swallowed against the drumming of his heart.   
  
“I wanted to tell everyone. I wanted to right when we got together. But…”   
  
Shiro paused, taking a shaky breath.   
  
“No ‘buts’. It’s inexcusable no matter what the reason was. I’m sorry. I’m still planning to tell everyone and I just did. I sent a message into our group.”   
  
A pause again.   
  
“I can’t tell my parents yet though… You know how-” He sucked in a breath. “how they are." another pause, it was long and stretched. “I’m sorry for not telling my friends even though I promised- even though I promised you'd meet them one day. I always told you how cool they are with any of this. Hell we have a bi columbian guy in our group and a girl that could bench press me any second. I just... I don't know why I never told them about you. Maybe my parents were in my mind maybe I was just a coward even though I have wonderful friends.” A pause that was followed by an intake of breath. “I'm so sorry for never really clarifying that they don't know about what we share. That I left you to think that they knew about us... I'm so sorry. Please Adam. I need to hear your voice. Please talk to me."   
  
Towards the end Keith could hear that Shiro’s voice broke. That was also the second Adam stood up from his bed and reached out for Keith’s phone.   
  
“Shiro?”   
  
“Oh thank god. Adam…”   
  
Keith noticed tight and heavy breathing. Shiro sounded like he was holding back sobs. That was the first time he heard Shiro on the verge of crying. It was the first time he realised that Shiro was capable of crying even. Normally he was so controlled, so cool…   
  
“I thought I-” Some shaky breaths. “I thought…”   
  
Then Adam turned off the speaker. He gave Keith a shaky smile.   
  
“I turned on my phone.” He then whispered.   
  
It was only a matter of seconds before Keith got his phone back and Adam received a call of his own. Adam disappeared under his blanket again. Shoulders obviously shaking as he seemed to listen. Keith though didn’t know how to feel. Shiro had sounded so desperate… In the end he found himself lying on his back, opening Lance’s chat and staring at the last things he wrote.   
  
                Wed., Aug. 19.   
[05:32 pm]  **Keith:** Hey buddy   
[09:51 pm]  **Keith:** Dude why are you ignoring me?   
  
His hand tightened around the phone, in his fingers a tremor that came from within as he began typing.   
  
                Wed., Aug. 26.   
[12:25 pm]  **Keith:** Please talk to me...   
  
Then Keith pinched his eyes closed, eventually falling asleep with a quiver in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo in my story Lotor has they/them pronouns yay!!!  
> Why you ask me? Because I wanted to, because I wanted to that's the only reason I'm going to give you guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what day it is?  
> You guessed right! Sunday  
> Have another update!
> 
> Also I think this story is getting gradually worse so sorry for that. Normally I have rather slow paced pieces but yah. Sorry about this mess...

Next day broke. Adam was already up and preparing for his classes.

“Finally you’re awake.” There was a huge smile on his face even though his eyes were still swollen and had a bit of red in them.

“Mornin’.” Keith drawled and then yawned, stretching in his bed.

Adam laughed. “You’ll be late to class.”

Keith’s eyes widened when he practically threw himself out of his bed and started dressing. Adam meanwhile was laughing.

“I’m off. See you at campus.” Adam exited the room while Keith was still trying to get into his trousers.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

In class Keith was staring at his prof but nothing reached his mind. It was like every word bounced off of his head before it had the chance to find his ears. His thoughts were still with Lance. This was ridiculous. He wanted to groan when he noticed his phone vibrating.

[09:21 am] **Shiro:** Sorry you had to see that yesterday.

Keith swallowed.

[09:23 am] **Keith:** It's k  
[09:24 am] **Shiro:** I was scared… and it was all my fault. I thought I’d still have time to tell all of you.  
[09:24 am] **Shiro:** I’m also sorry I never told you… must’ve disappointed you too…

Keith bit the inside of his cheek. He had been disappointed but to that time he'd only been worried about Shiro's relationship.

[09:25 am] **Keith:** It’s okay… did you and Adam… you know... make up?  
[09:26 am] **Shiro:** Yes… I wouldn’t know what to do if we hadn’t…  
[09:28 am] **Keith:** You really love him huh?  
[09:28 am] **Shiro:** Yes…

Keith could practically see the smile Shiro must’ve had while giving that answer. Keith smiled to himself too.

[09:31 am] **Keith:** I’m glad it’s Adam.. He’s a good one  
[09:33 am] **Shiro:** I have no clue what I did to deserve him

Keith stifled a laugh.

[09:33 am] **Shiro:** He’s great. So smart and handsome. Did he tell you he’s an astrology nerd?  
[09:34 am] **Keith:** No. But I’ve seen his books…

Keith grinned.

[09:34 am] **Shiro:** Wanna know how we got together?

Keith looked at his prof shrugged and began typing again.

[09:35 am] **Keith:** Sure.  
[09:36 am] **Shiro:** We met thanks to astrology club.  
[09:36 am] **Keith:** No way. You were in that club? Nerd…  
[09:37 am] **Shiro:** Oh shut up. It was better than being home…

Keith’s face fell. There were reasons why Shiro left home as soon as he could. He had even planned to drop out of high school until one day it suddenly changed. Maybe it had been Adam that changed Shiro’s mind.

[09:38 am] **Shiro:** Anyways we met in some program between partnered schools. Like he made a move. As in becoming friends an' stuff. After some time I started meeting him regularly. You know at his place because… yeah.  
[09:38 am] **Keith:** I know.  
[09:39 am] **Shiro:** Adam had this telescope his family was also really sweet they were so chill. One day we were up in Adam’s room, the balcony watching the stars. He told me this awesome story about Vega and Altair. And then…  
[09:40 am] **Shiro:** Then we kissed.

Keith was grinning like an idiot. The story was actually sweet. He should be paying attention to class but somehow that felt more important.

[09:41 am] **Shiro:** happiest day of my life.

Keith was about to type but decided against it. His heart felt different. His stomach even. He didn’t know why he had to think of Lance suddenly. Of the last day of high school.

_“He’s like the future.”_

Keith screwed his eyes shut. His heart pounding one mile per second.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He exited class and was off to campus, he sat down at the table where he had waited for Adam the last time too. Suddenly though he felt a presence right behind him. He turned around. Slowly. His eyes widened when he saw the white hair guy. What was his name again? Lotus? Lotr? Lutor? Keith decided to not pay further attention to him, he was about to turn back to staring into his phone and ignoring everyone when he felt the person tapping his shoulder.

“What d’ya want hot topic?” Keith growled as he turned around. Realising then that the guy wasn’t wearing his leather jacket or anything. He was in a pastel lilac crop top and dark skinny jeans. Well that was a surprise.

“Lotor.” The guy responded with a dark undertone to his voice, before he went around the table and sat down across of Keith. His white hair just everywhere. Keith wanted to groan. Why this. Now?

“I don’t care. What do you want?” Keith glared.

“Yeah… Lance is right. You’re an asshole.” Keith glowered and wished he had some kind of sharp object to pierce it through the guy’s skull. “But that’s not why I’m here. We both know that fact after all.” Lotor was supporting his head on his palm as he looked into Keith’s eyes. “Look, I don’t know what you wanted to achieve the last time we met. But it threw Lance off. He is fun to be around with his ridiculous jokes and ideas that are out of this world. He’s a great artist too.” Lotor gave Keith a pointed look. “But after that tantrum you threw the other day-”

“It wasn’t a-”

“-he isn’t the same.” Lotor gave Keith a sharp look before he leaned back, hands on either side of his body, holding the seat beneath him. “I’ve only met him a week ago so you seem to know him for a bit longer than I do. So why is it… That I made him feel good and you stole that bit of happiness from him?”

Keith felt like he’d been slapped. His eyes widened as he watched Lotor. The guy was right. His stupid white hair was mocking Keith in that moment.

“I don't want to threaten you. But watch your step _Keith_. I might not know Lance as long as you but I have this feeling that I know him better than you. I don’t want you to repeat what you did last time. Take a good look at yourself before you show up again and screw with Lance’s mind.” Lotor brushed his hair back with one hand. “I care for Lance. He grew on me fast. And I would do anything to have his smile return to his face.” Lotor’s eyes were boring into Keith’s. It was like they were lasers that burned Keith’s very soul. “Do you understand?” Lotor stressed his question. “Watch your step. And get your game back on track. Lance deserves better.”

After that Lotor stood up and left. Keith though was gaping like a fish. Had some stranger just… threatened him about his actions to his long time friend? Keith must’ve fucked up so bad. Lance was sad because of him? Keith felt his chest tighten, before his head fell forward, his fist tightening in his hair. He was so mad. But not at Lotor. Not at Lance. He was just insanely mad at himself.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Keith was threshing around in his bed. Before he decided that he was feeling too hot and threw off his blanket. He couldn’t sleep. He gripped for his phone then cursed from the inside for the high quality sunbeam that was thrown at his face. He turned the light down. It was three fucking am. His life hated him. Keith opened the group chat.

[03:10 am] **Keith:** Anyone awake?  
[03:17 am] **Pidge:** Yes…  
[03:17 am] **Keith:** Your name

Keith smiled amused.

[03:18 am] **Pidge:** I know…

Then his face fell. Something was off. Keith exited the group chat and opened a private chat with Katie.

[03:19 am] **Keith:** Everything alright?  
[03:19 am] **Pidge:** No.  
[03:19 am] **Keith:**  What happened?  
[03:20 am] **Pidge:** Matt left.

He drew up an eyebrow. Matt had left?

[03:21 am] **Keith:** He left?  
[03:22 am] **Pidge:** Yeah for military

Keith’s eyes widened. Well that was something he hadn’t expected.

[03:22 am] **Keith:** What?!  
[03:23 am] **Pidge:** Exactly my reaction…  
[03:24 am] **Keith:** Do you… wanna talk about it?  
[03:24 am] **Pidge:** No.

Keith swallowed. Well that had taken a dark turn. His fingers were hovering over the keypad. But he didn’t know what to say. This was just… Why would Matt? It made no sense whatsoever. He closed the chat and put the phone beside his pillow. Well shit. Not only was his life going to shit. But everyone else’s as well. Katie… He just hoped she would feel better soon. He let out a long breath before he stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out into the night sky. The stars covered everything. Blanketing all the ugly parts of life with shimmers of hope. Keith let out a long breath. He missed everyone so bad. Had he known that so much would change he would’ve never wanted high school to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have no excuse for updating late but that I forgot about this fic  
> I always work over the fic's chapter before posting it so this was sitting here all finished up waiting for me to proofread it  
> and it was only waiting because I forgot about its existence  
> I'm so sorry!  
> Enjoy reading this!!!

It was the third day after his fight with Lance. Friday. Keith was going through some of his notes. Tried to figure out what he had missed the past two days. But it was no use. Every time he came across words like ‘complicated’, ‘sorrow’ or even ‘love’ his mind slipped back to Lance. This damn situation would cost him his grades if he didn’t settle it fast. He closed his laptop and puffed out a breath.

This was it. He couldn’t concentrate at all. He stood up and exited his dorm room. He needed something to drink. Something strong preferably. He found himself in some bar rather quickly, ordered the cheapest and strongest they had to offer and sat down on one of the stools. Soon after his drink was set in front of him and he gulped it down rather quickly. It burned just the right way before he ordered another one. The stuff was good. He could already feel the alcohol unwinding his muscles. He circled his shoulders before he took the next glass in his hand and swallowed down the content.

“Slow down. Stuff’s strong.” Someone said beside Keith.

Keith though only grunted in response as he ordered another one. That one disappeared in his gut pretty soon too.

“Dude, if you go on like that you’ll be smashed before it’s even ten.”

Keith shrugged. “Don’ really care.” He drawled.

Oh man, it was kicking in. His head was feeling all swimmy already and his thoughts were jumbling around. Just a few more drinks and he’d even forgot what thinking was. He wanted to throw the next one into himself when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Keith, slow down.”

Who was that girl anyways? “What do you care.” He snarled as he tried to get his arm out of her grip.

“Name’s Acxa. We’re in the same class. Prof Norti’s”

“Whatever.”

“Can you stop.” She finally hissed. “I’ve got no clue what’s gotten into you.”

“What the fuck. You barely know me. Fuck off.” Keith ripped his arm free, the drink spilling everywhere. Well shit.

“Well that’s harsh. Not remembering your old classmate.”

Keith’s eyes widened. Now it finally clicked. Acxa. That girl that came into their class in grade eight. Keith had barely anything to do with her so it was no wonder he ended up forgetting her.

“Acxa.” Keith tested the name in his mouth. “Man, been a while.” He then added, relaxing into the touch as she placed her hand on his arm once again.

“Now slow down.” Acxa added with a soft tone in her voice. “You’re already slurring. Still as bad as ever at holding your liquor. I see” She laughed and slapped his shoulder blade.

“Hey!” He tried focusing on her.

“Now tell me what’s up.” She ordered a drink for herself and a water for Keith before she sat back and looked at him. “You’ve been acting weird lately. Especially that scene in the cafeteria three days ago.”

“You saw that?”

“Not in person. But friends told me.” She grinned. “One of them had it on video.”

Keith groaned as he let his head fall onto the counter. This was hell. He had died and landed in hell.

“I just- It’s complicated…” He then said, his voice muffled by the counter.

“I just can’t believe you called Lotor hot topic.” She began laughing.

“You know him?”

“Yeah been in a relationship with them before I ended it last year.”

Keith finally turned his head to look up at Acxa.

“Them?”

“Yup they came out as genderfluid few months back. Been a trip ever since. I love their style though. Has been nicer ever since too.”

Keith only grunted in response. He didn’t really care about that particular romantic history. He took a sip from the cold water in front of him.

“Now tell me what happened between you and Lance. You two were getting along just fine in high school. Now he’s ignoring you?”

Keith sighed. “I’ve got no clue what happened. I’ve been just as ever around him.”

“If that ‘ever’ includes making a scene in front of the whole campus, then sorry to break it down to ya but you’re a shit friend.”

Keith glared at Acxa, who in return held her hands up in defense.

“I’m just saying. I was in a relationship with Lotor they were a manipulative bastard but would’ve never pulled that on me.”

“You aren’t helping.” Keith muttered as he took another sip; wishing it to be some alcoholic drink again. He wanted to forget Lance not talk about him.

“Well you ain’t telling.” Acxa answered with a grin. Then the grin smoothed down to a soft smile. “I can try giving advice. That Lance guy liked you in high school. I can’t see him doing any different now.”

“You think so?” Keith knew he had a hopeful look on his face. But he couldn’t care less. The comfortable buzz in his mind was helping out with that too.

Acxa’s smile widened. “Sure. Now tell me. From brother to sister. Let’s find a solution.”

Keith smiled at that and then nodded. He was in deep already how much would it hurt if another person knew? So he opened his mouth and the words just rained. He explained everything and at some point even broke down crying. His life was shit. Why was Lance ignoring him damn it? Why was this so hard for him?

“You got it bad, huh?”

“What?”

“Ever thought that you’re in love with him?”

“What?” Keith slurred.

“Dude your whole meanie shtick and this whole thinking and being confused and those butterflies you talk of. You sound like a 13 year old girl with a crush. Get a grip.”

Keith tried to glare but it ended up with him squinting and then pulling his eyebrows up to try and see Acxa’s face. Suddenly he felt bile building up in his throat. He needed a bathroom.

“‘cuse-” Was the only half word drawling out his mouth before he stumbled to the bathrooms, and threw up into the first damn bin he found. His mind was swimming and his whole being slipped through his fingers. He heard someone sigh over him and then take his phone. He wanted to protest but nothing left his mouth. God he was tired. So tired.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He hated the sun. Keith groaned as he pulled his covers over his face. Headache was eating his brain.

“Awake?”

“Shhh.” He said softly.

“Sorry.” The same person whispered. “I got you some black coffee.” He then added with another whisper.

Keith pulled the covers away and sat up. Everything in him protested. He hated hangovers. He reached out blindly for that sweet sweet boiling beverage that would burn his mouth but make at least some of his head clear. He felt warmth between his fingers and took his first generous sip. It burned so bad. Tears pricked behind his eyelids. The hot coffee probably burning a hole into his stomach. He screwed up his face.

“Got you something to eat too.” Adam whispered.

“Thanks.” Keith looked at Adam through squinted eyes then took another sip from his coffee.

“You should drink water too.” Adam held out a water bottle towards Keith before he sat down to read a book. The items though were neatly on the nightstand just in Keith's reach. So Keith did what he was told.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The day had turned to night when Keith finally began feeling like a human being. He scratched his head.

“I got us take out.” Adam said as the door clicked shut shortly after him.

Keith nodded.

“I hope you like chinese.”

“Love it.” Keith responded.

“Oh great. You’re talking more than one word at a time. Progress.” Adam grinned as Keith let out a laugh and then winced. He felt better, but his head was still feeling a bit vulnerable.

“Let’s eat then.” Adam said while handing one of the cups to Keith, then took one for himself.

“Thanks, how much do I owe you?” He asked as he broke the chopsticks apart.

“Nothing. My treat.”

“But-”

“No buts. Eat up.”

“Thanks.” Keith smiled. After taking his first bite he nearly swallowed his food down. Chinese had never tasted this good.

Adam was laughing. “Am glad you like it.”

Keith though nearly choked on his food. Then a blush threatened to creep up his face. Well that was embarrassing.

“Oh by the way Keith we’ll have a gue-”

Then someone knocked on the door.

“-st.” Adam still ended awkwardly. “Should be him. But I expected him to be here later…”

Adam stood up and opened the door. Keith noticed only then that there was a third cup on the table. When the door was open Keith’s eyes widened.

“Shiro!” He stood up, ignoring the way his body was protesting.

“It’s good to see you two.” Shiro said before he gave Adam a hug and a peck on the cheek and then reached out for Keith and pulled him into a crushing embrace. “Been a while since we saw each other.”

Adam was laughing. It was different than normal though. Keith saw tears shimmering on Adam’s lashes before they stepped aside and let Shiro in.

“How are my two favorite people doing?” Shiro grinned.

Keith laughed and Adam only blushed. Then all of them sat on the beds and started chatting about life in general. About everything that had changed and anything that yet had to follow. About the past and present.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Next day broke. Shiro and Adam had slept in the same bed. Keith though was up as the first one for once. He looked over at them. They looked so peaceful even though Adam was drooling onto Shiro’s shoulder other. Keith snorted. Then Friday night came to his mind.

_“Ever thought that you’re in love with him?”_

Keith bit his bottom lip. He in love with Lance? With Lance of all people? That guy was annoying, too loud for his own good, not honest with his feelings at all. He riled Keith up whenever they met. Lance was the cause for all that stupid shit that was going on with Keith. If anything he hated him. Keith hugged his blanket tight around himself as he tried to disappear.

This Sunday was shit. He couldn’t even lie to himself about hating Lance. What Acxa had said made sense which troubled Keith even more. He was in love with Lance. It hurt to admit it. It hurt to think about this. He felt tears building up so he screwed his eyes shut. Couldn’t have anybody told him before he had fucked everything up? Lance hated him. Keith had thrown a scene right in front of Lance. He had been an asshole.

Lotor was right; that shitty white haired bastard was right. He didn’t like to imagine Lance being all friendly and nice to Lotor while Keith felt like shit. Keith’s only wish was to have Lance by his side, preferably alone and without that white haired jester. But it had been Keith that had brought it to a point where someone like Lance ignored him. And he still didn't know what he did to have caused this! He threw the blanket off of his body and then prepared to leave the room.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He was walking down a park. Sundays. It was like life had begun around him. Wherever he went people. Talking, laughing, being all friendly with each other. Keith gritted his teeth as he buried his hands deeper in his pockets. After a while, when he found a place that was a bit more secluded he sat down on the ground and fished for his phone. He began scrolling through their group chat to see when Lance had written the last time. He needed a day. Then he could investigate accordingly; get a better feeling for what exactly happened.

Soon he had scrolled up so far that he had ended up in their high school days. He had to laugh when he saw one of those old ass pepe memes Lance had put into the group. Then from there he started scrolling down again until he reached a point where Lance’s texts lessened. When he stopped uploading memes and in general responded less. To Keith’s not so surprise it was right after their get together for high school’s last day. So what had happened that day? Keith concentrated but he could only remember what the other’s had done all blurry. But what had Keith done… He was lost in his thoughts when he switched to Lance’s chat.

                 Wed., Aug. 19.  
[05:32 pm] **Keith:** Hey buddy.  
[09:51 pm] **Keith:** Dude why are you ignoring me?

                 Wed., Aug. 26.  
[12:25 pm] **Keith:** Please talk to me…

Keith’s grip around his phone tightened.

                 Sun., Aug. 30.  
[12:58 pm] **Keith:** Fine then, don’t talk you prick!

He pushed sent before he could even stop himself. His eyes wide he stared. He was doing it again…

[01:00 pm] **Keith:** Look I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to…  
[01:00 pm] **Keith:** I don’t even know what I did.  
[01:01 pm] **Keith:** Lance please answer I can’t take this anymore.  
[01:02 pm] **Keith:** I hate you!  
[01:02 pm] **Keith:** No that’s not true…  
[01:03 pm] **Keith:** Please talk to me…

Keith hadn’t realized he was crying until the first tear dropped down on his phone. His fingers were hovering over the keys. He hated this silent treatment. It was worse than having Lance scream at him. He hugged his arms around himself, pulling his jacket tightly around him. The only thing he wanted was to know what he did wrong. He wanted to make it better again. He wanted to see Lance so bad…

His shoulders shook as he cried silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay dokay!  
> This is a quik update as you might have noticed  
> I just wanted to make sure I do not forget about this again... So I'm posting the last chapter and getting done with it! Another piece fully uploaded to AO3
> 
> So to the ending  
> It is kind clichè but at the moment I do not care also in future neither  
> Clichès are nice from time to time  
> Especially in slash fics since we don't get the clichè representation anywhere else

Monday. Adam had said he would arrange something for tuesday. A meeting with Lance. So next day.

Keith dreaded the day to come. He still hadn’t figured out what had happened that day. He was sitting in class when his eyes widened. How hadn’t he thought of that before. He opened up Katie’s chat.

[10:02 am] **Keith:** What did I do to Lance on last day of high school?

Keith hit send and then returned to looking blankly to his front. After some time he saw Acxa sitting a few rows below and looking up at him. He gave her a weak smile which she returned a bit more enthusiastic than necessary. He scratched the back of his head, tried to concentrate on the lecture when his phone buzzed suddenly. He quickly gripped for it.

[10:07 am] **Shiro:** Are you alright?

It was only Shiro…

[10:07 am] **Keith:** Yeah

Then he put his phone away. Once again turning to the front and trying to take some actual notes. Maybe if he asked Acxa she’d give him her notes… his phone buzzed again. He fished it out of his pocket.

[10:13 am] **Pidge:** You don’t remember?  
[10:13 am] **Keith:** No  
[10:14 am] **Pidge:** Oh hell Keith…  
[10:15 am] **Keith:** What did I do to Lance?  
[10:15 am] **Pidge:** To be very blunt you’ve been an asshole  
[10:16 am] **Keith:** Figured as much  
[10:17 am] **Pidge:** No you don’t understand you were downright cruel that day… What you said was harsh

Keith felt cold sweat building on his forehead. What had he said?

[10:18 am] **Pidge:** I mean everyone laughed we are to blame too. I can understand Lance not going into the group anymore.  
[10:19 am] **Keith:** Wth happened Katie??  
[10:19 am] **Pidge:** Pidge*  
[10:19 am] **Keith:** Then Pidge. What happened man?!  
[10:20 am] **Pidge:** You literally told him 'would be pain to be stuck with him forever' after he more or less confessed  
[10:21 am] **Keith:**  I did that?!  
[10:21 am] **Pidge:** Yeah he was blushing and everything. Do you even remember what I asked him?  
[10:22 am] **Keith:**  Yeah kinda. Bit blurry though.  
[10:23 am] **Pidge:** My question was: You get to choose one person who leaves the rest has to rot away in this room, who’d you choose?  
[10:23 am] **Keith:** and he chose me that part I remember  
[10:24 am] **Pidge:** Yeah but he also said with a dark red blush 'He’s like the future' He confessed that day. Well not really. But I took it as some kind of confession from a drunk Lance. He’s always too honest when he’s drunk…

Keith’s eyes widened. Keith remembered Lance saying that. But he hadn't known the true impact, the actual meaning behind it… It was no wonder that Lance didn’t want to talk… Keith hadn’t only rebunked him he also made it look like he hated Lance. Which couldn’t be further from the truth. Keith swallowed against the drumming of his heart.

[10:26 am] **Pidge:** I think all of us kinda broke his heart that day… I apologized to Lance 'bout that.  
[10:27 am] **Pidge:** Like I was at his home and we went out to the lake and were throwing stones an’ shit. He was so gloomy…  
[10:29 am] **Pidge:** Then I asked what was up. He didn’t want to spill so I just assumed it was because of the day before. I apologized and he suddenly broke down crying. I didn’t know what to do.  
[10:30 am] **Pidge:** Lance doesn’t cry. Lance always laughs. That was the only thing in my mind. It was so weird… seeing him cry…  
[10:31 am] **Pidge:** Then he finally started talking. How he felt like shit and that he didn’t even know if we loved him. How he had this growing feeling that we only saw him as someone to laugh at.  
[10:32 am] **Pidge:** He was convinced we didn’t value him at all… And I realised it was all on us. We always thought he could take it  
[10:32 am] **Pidge:** Because he was Lance right? He laughed with us. Comes out he thought that was the only thing he was good at.  
[10:33 am] **Pidge:** I cried with him that day… we hugged and cried and I told him about Matt and how sorry I was…

Keith’s eyes wide he read and read and read. He couldn’t believe this.

[10:35 am] **Pidge:** We’ve been shit friends to him… especially the past year. We barely covered his back… We just assumed he was… that he could take everything. All those laughs and him being put on the spot by people  
[10:35 am] **Pidge:** we just assumed so much.

Keith was dumbstruck he couldn’t answer. This was so much to take in. Then his phone buzzed again.

[10:36 am] **Pidge:** I think what you said was the last straw. He deleted Line a week after that. He phoned me up giving me his new number and then explained he was going to start a new life.  
[10:37 am] **Pidge:** I don’t know who else he gave his number to. But I was sure you weren’t between those lucky bastards…  
[10:37 am] **Pidge:** What you said must’ve really hurt him… Just as our laughter did that night…

Keith couldn’t form a coherent thought, he could barely even breathe. He stood up from his seat and ran out. He needed to wash his face. Do something. This tightness in his chest. Tears prickled behind his lids. How hadn’t any of them seen this. What kind of friends had they been?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Keith was in his bed. Blanket drawn over his head, trying to become small until he disappeared. Lance… Those questions always… They had meant more than just some stupid reassurance. He had tried to open up to Keith. Keith bit his bottom lip, screwing his eyes shut. His heart was beating heavy and slow in his chest having him feel every rush of blood that ran through his veins. What was Keith supposed to do…

He heard the door to the room being opened and then close.

“Keith?” It was Adam.

The bed dipped one one side, Adam had probably sat down on the edge of his bed. A hand was placed tenderly on the covers, right on Keith’s shoulder. Keith began shaking. This was too much for him.

“Let’s talk buddy.”

That was when Keith began crying. He couldn’t take this guilt in his heart. Lance…

He felt how the covers were slowly lifted from him and Keith was left out in the open. He felt so vulnerable. Had this been how Lance had felt with Pidge that day?

“I’m a horrible person.” Keith said with a tight voice.

“No you aren’t.”

“I’m an asshole… Have been one to Lance.”

Adam was hesitating.

“What happened?”

“He confessed to me and I practically told him I hate him…”

He heard a hissing intake of breath from Adam.

“How am I supposed to make that right Adam?”

Keith looked up, his vision blurry from the tears in his lashes.

“Keith.” Adam carefully started. “Lance is still likes you.”

“How do you know that?” Keith wanted to snap at Adam, demand him to stop giving him false hope.

“Because I’ve seen Lance’s eyes that day… I’ve heard his voice…”

Keith felt his shoulders shake as he caged a sob inside of himself the tears though still fell. “On that day too. I’ve been so unbearable.”

“Keith.” Adam gripped Keith’s shoulders and forced him to sit up and look at him just then did Adam smile. “He doesn’t hate you, he couldn’t hate you.” He pulled Keith into a firm embrace.

“How do you know?” Keith didn’t respond to the hug.

“I just know.” Adam’s embrace tightened.

That was the second Keith finally responded. His arms went around the other gripping onto his shoulder as he buried his face in Adam’s shirt. He let his tears fall silently. He didn’t like feeling this way. He missed Lance so bad. He wanted to see him, hug him, kiss him, never let go of him… Keith just wanted to be with Lance again…

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tuesday.

It was finally tuesday. Keith’s grip around his phone tightened as he waited for Lance to appear at the park. Keith’s heart was pounding up to his ears. His jaw hard. His shoulders were stiff, eyes searching for Lance. He was tapping his foot and he was about to chicken out when he saw Lance. Looking around, brows drawn into a confused frown. Keith couldn’t hear anything. The blood rushing through his ears was too loud. He was moving as if he was on autopilot. Lance saw him, Keith couldn’t care less, he just approached the other fast, until he was running and when he was finally up in Lance’s space he pulled him into a hug. Keith crushed Lance against his chest.

“W-what.” Lance stuttered but Keith didn’t answer. His arms tightened even more around Lance as he buried his nose in the other’s shoulder and breathed. His heart melting, still heavy in his chest but a puddle at most.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice was soft. “Hey?”

Keith felt the light brush of Lance’s hand over his hair. Again Keith’s arms tightened, he wanted to mold them into one figure.

“Okay, Keith.” Lance’s breath was tight. “Need to- breathe.” Then Lance pushed Keith off of him.

“I’m sorry.” Keith blurted out, without giving any other words room to appear. “I’m sorry. So… So sorry.”

When Keith finally looked into Lance’s eyes were wide as plates. Lance was gaping. “You- What?”

“I’m sorry.” Keith added, louder than before, confident. “For what happened on last day of high school. For not noticing you were hurting. I’m sorry Lance. Please forgive me.”

“Woah. Wow wait.” Lance laughed, disbelief mixed into it. “I didn’t think you’d apologize.”

“I am. Do you forgive me?” Keith swallowed. His eyes didn’t leave Lance’s.

Lance looked to his side, before he began laughing. If it hadn’t been Lance that was laughing Keith would’ve felt offended. But Lance laughing meant he was processing things. Lance laughing meant he had forgiven Keith before Keith had even apologized. Lance laughing meant the world to Keith.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a B-side for Adam and Shiro tell me in the comments (as in their side of the story)  
> Also if you went a get together fic for Keith/Lance do the same!
> 
> Oh and if you do not mind telling me (you don't have to) what was your fav part in this fic?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment would be very much appreciated!  
> So please leave some!!!


End file.
